Edwards neue Haare
by SackRiceThatCantedOverInChina
Summary: Die Cullens und ihre (Rache-)Streiche! Die Vampire zeigen sich von einer verborgenen Seite: peinliche Outcomings, fiese Rachespiele und jede Menge Desaster! Viel Spaß im Haus der irren Vampire! :D Dieses Kapitel: Die Kids wollen sich an Edward rächen und entwerfen einen fiesen Plan... Und vieles mehr!
1. Edwards neue Haare, Part 1

**Edwards neue Haare**

_Part 1_

_Hii Leute! Diese Fanfiction ist über die Cullens, und eindeutig eine Parodie!_

_Nur als Vorwarnung: Die Figur Edward hat in dieser Geschichte eine veränderte Persönlichkeit._

_Die Figuren habe nicht ich erfunden, sondern Steph. Meyer! Ich habe sie nur "anders angemalt"._

_Ich habe den Rest des Kapitels (und ein anderes) auch schon fertig (es ist in etwa genauso viel), also scheut euch nicht, Reviews abzugeben! (;_

_Wenn ihr Ideen für nachfolgende neue Handlungen habt, schickt sie mir in einer Nachricht! ;D Vielleicht kommen sei ja in Kapitel 4 rein! In dem Fall erwähne ich euch natürlich am Anfang des entsprechenden Kapitels. _

_Viel Spaß!_

Rosalie's POV

Meine Augen erhaschen eine minimale Bewegung rechts neben mir. Nicht schon wieder. "GEH STERBEN!", brülle ich Jasper an und schlage auf seine Hand, mit der er gerade unauffällig die Karte von meinem Stapel ziehen will. "Die Parkstraße gehört MIR!"

Ertappt zieht der Blondschopf seine blöde Langfingerhand zurück und murmelt irgendwas, was für mich nach Scheiße klingt. Ernsthaft! Ist der zu dumm dieses Spiel zu kapieren? Man -kauft- sich die Straßen, wenn sie noch frei sind!

"Jazz!" flüstert Alice und stößt ihn an. Emmett kichert natürlich, allerdings nicht aus dem Grund, aus dem ich kichern würde wenn ich jetzt nicht so wütend wär. Nämlich nicht, weil Jasper das Spiel oder/und seine Regeln nicht versteht, sondern weil er es einfach so ungeschickt angestellt hat.

"...Meein Gott...?!" Ich verdrehe die Augen und lasse mich schwungvoll zurück in den Sessel fallen. Natürlich nicht ohne meine Straßen beschützend in meinen Händen auf dem Schoß zu bunkern. Hmm eigentlich ganz praktisch... Wenn jetzt jemand an meine Karten gehen wollte, müsste er mich angrabschen... Mein Mund verzieht sich zu einem überlegenen Lächeln.

"Gute Taktik, Rose. Ein Wunder dass mir das noch nicht eingefallen ist." Edward kommt gerade zur Tür herein. Wo war er noch mal? Ach ja, beim Friseur. Oh -By the way! Ich drehe mich mit meinem Sessel, um Edward sehen zu können. Er hängt gerade seine Jacke an die Garderobe. Hmm Scheiße. Vielleicht hätte das doch ich machen sollen und nicht so ein zwanziger Schnittchen mit ein paar Monaten Erfahrung. Ich erkenne, was das darstellen soll, aber... Naja auch egal.

Seufzend drehe ich mich wieder den anderen und der Spielplatte zu. Aber- Das kann doch nicht sein ERNST sein! "JASPER F*CKING WHITLOCK NIMM DEINE VERF*CKTEN GRIFFEL VON MEINEN HOTELS!" Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen. Wir alle fahren zu Edward herum, von wo der Laut kam. "Was zur Hölle geht denn mit dir Rosalie?!" stammelt Edward mit der Garderobe in den Händen und mindestens 7 Jacken auf Kopf und Schultern. Ganz zu schweigen von denen die auf dem Boden verstreut liegen. Schon hört man hektische Hackenschuhe ticken. "Ich will nicht wissen wie das passiert ist aber reparier das sofort, Edward!" schreit Esme mit vor Empörung hoher Stimme. Dann stakst sie schon wieder gestresst davon. Sie hat nichtmal bemerkt dass Edward anders aussieht. Ihr scheint gerade viel um die Ohren zu fliegen. Jedenfalls ist ihre Laune nicht die Beste.

Ich bin im Moment nicht in der Laune mich aufrichtig zu entschuldigen, aber wenigstens will ich so tun. "Entschuldige, Edward.!" presse ich zwischen den Zähnen hindurch und bemühe mich um einen reuevollen Blick. Als ich mich wieder den anderen zuwende, schüttelt Emmett den Kopf. "Nicht sehr überzeugend." murmelt er mir zu. Ich kann nur die Augen verdrehen. Etwas verwirrt schaue ich zu meiner Rechten. Unglaublich. Jasper sitzt aufrecht mit im Schoß gefalteten Händen in seinem Sessel und starrt nach vorne. Hmm? Scheinbar wirkt die Methode ^^. Allerdings schlage ich mir den Gedanken, sie öfter anzuwenden, aus dem Kopf. So viele Garderoben haben wir nicht. "Mann, sieht Edward bescheuert aus!" höre ich Alice flüstern. Jasper kann nicht dagegen ankommen dass sich sein streng gerader Mund zu einem amüsierten Lächeln verzieht. "Das kannst du laut sagen." flüstert er Alice zu. Auch Emmett grunzt, als er ein Lachen unterdrückt. Selbst ich muss jetzt lächeln. Immerhin bin ich nicht die Einzige der das auffällt.

"Das muss sie nicht, ich habe es vernommen." Lol. Edward. Vielleicht gut dass er es gehört hat, schließlich geht es ihn ja auch was an, wenn er wie ein Affe rumläuft. Ohh nein warte. Jedward trifft es eher. Ich frage mich, ob er der Friseuse ein Bild von denen gezeigt hat... "Nein Rosalie!", Immerhin. "Und im Übrigen gefällt MIR meine Frisur sehr gut!" Trotzdem wäre "Jedward" ein origineller neuer Spitzname für -Edward-. Dieser ist eben mit der Garderobe fertiggeworden und in Höchsttempo in sein Zimmer geflogen, also hat er meinen letzten Gedanken nicht gehört.

"Neeeein! Schon wieder! Ich wollte diese Runde doch die Welt verändern und dich abzocken, Alice!" Emmett greift sich verzweifelt in den Nacken und drückt seinen Kopf zwischen die Knie und Alice grinst schadenfroh. "Hat es eigentlich was zu bedeuten, dass du ständig ins Gefängnis wanderst, Emmett? Du scheinst sowas wie eine kriminelle Aura zu haben!" lacht Jasper. Hmm, vielleicht ist da was dran.

-Später an diesem Tag-

Jasper's POV

"Hmmpf." Langsam fällt denen scheinbar nichts mehr ein auf Arte. Ich schalte den Fernseher aus und werfe die Bedienung auf die Couch. Na mal sehen was die Mädels machen. Komisch... Die hab ich schon seit anderthalb Stunden nicht mehr gesehen... Ach und wo war unser Zimmer noch mal? Ich lehne mich mit geschlossenen Augen an das Treppengeländer und massiere meine Nasenwurzel. Oh stimmt. Irgendwo oben. Während ich mich lustlos die Treppe hinaufschleppe, frage ich mich, warum ich mir das als Einziger nach einem halben Jahrhundert immer noch nicht merken kann. Na guuut, abgesehen von Edward (der schon das eine oder andere Mal nachts panisch kreischend im Haus hin und her gerannt ist, weil er den Ausgang nicht gefunden hat.). Schon vom Treppenabsatz höre ich wo sich Alice und Rose aufhalten; scheinbar in unserem Zimmer. Klar, da ist ja auch der begehbare Kleiderschrank. "Ohhh wie süß!" höre ich gerade Alice' aufgeregte hohe Stimme, gefolgt von Roses Unwilliger. "Naaah... Nee... Dadrin seh ich ja aus wie Cindy aus Marzahn." Alles klar. Eine Anprobe. Bei den beiden artet sowas leicht mal zur Modenshow aus. Zeit, dass ich sie unterbreche! Sonst beschwert sich Carlisle wieder über die "Gottlose-Wummer-Erotik-Musik" und wir müssen alle zusammen einkaufen gehen (eine Strafe!). Ich beschleunige meine Schritte und halte eilig auf die Tür zu- als ich von einem animalischen Geräusch zusammenfahre, direkt neben mir. Ich drehe meinen Blick zu der geöffneten Badtür, das Licht ist an. Alles was ich durch den Türspalt sehen kann ist das Waschbecken mit dem darüber angebrachten verspiegelten Badschrank. Aber warte... In dem Schrank spiegelt sich irgendwas... Was- Ahhhhhhh! Fast hätte ich laut geschrien.! Das ist ein Affe! In unserem Bad steht ein verdammter Affe! "Mein Gott..!?" hauche ich. Wie bitte kommt ein verdammter Affe in unser Bad!? Ist das einer von Emmetts hirnlosen Scherzen? Dass einer von uns ins Bad geschlurft kommt um sich zu duschen und dann ein Gorilla den Weg zur Dusche versperrt? Sähe im ähnlich. Aber was- bin ich jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht?! Hat das Ding grad was gesagt? Hat das Ding grad gesagt: "Mann seh ich heiß aus!" ?! Es streicht sich seine merkwürdige Frisur zurück, die mich auf so eine Art und Weise an so ein berühmtes Zwillingspaar erinnert? Warte. Neein. Das ist doch nicht wirklich- der Affe... ist Edward.

Dass ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen bin.

Emmett's POV

Woooow, das sollte Alice öfter mal tragen... Natürlich. Das Teil kommt für sie nicht in Frage. Seufzend sehe ich zu wie sie zurück in den Kleiderschrank stakst und sich dabei das teure Shirt vom Leib reißt. Waarum hören sie nicht auf mich. Rose kommt aus dem Schrank. Die wunderbare, tollige, wuuunderschöne pinke Hose hat sie natürlich nicht mehr an. Was sagte sie noch? Candy vom Zahn? Aber das Teil was sie jetzt trägt ist es irgendwie auch nicht... "Das ist doch schön!" meint Alice vom Inneren des Schrankes. Ob sie Rosies Shirt oder ihr eigenes meint, weiß mal wieder keiner. Ich greife in die Tasche und werfe meiner Frau etwas nach meinem Geschmack zu. "Zieh das hier mal an, Rose!" Automatisch fängt sie es auf und schleudert den pinken Lack Bikini sofort wieder zurück zu mir. "VERGISS ES EMMETT! Du bist nur geil!" Ich will gerade protestieren und sie wieder in den Schrank stolzieren, da wird die Tür aufgerissen und knallt gegen die Wand. Ich fahre zusammen und die Mädchen kreischen panisch. Jasper schleppt sich selbst herein, mit einer Hand hängt er an der Türklinke. Sein Gesicht... Ich würde denken es ist schmerzverzerrt, wenn da nicht seine permanente total bescheuerte unterdrückte Lache wäre. Sekundenlang hängt er nur an der Klinke und lacht. Dann reicht es Alice und sie zerrt ihn grob am Arm ins Zimmer, Rosalie kickt die Tür zu. Oh scheinbar denkt sie Jasper lacht über die Sachen die sie trägt. Sie sieht jedenfalls ziemlich sauer aus. Aber Jasper kann sich immer noch nicht einkriegen. Jetzt liegt er schon auf dem Boden und krümmt sich. Ich bin ja mal gespannt! "Was?!" faucht Rose ihn an. "Jasper ich will auch lachen!" versuche auch ich es. [...] "...Jasper?" fragt Alice nun doch etwas besorgt, als dieser seine Position immer noch nicht verändert hat, und auch sein inzwischen laut gewordenes Lachen hat nicht aufgehört. "Hmm... Ich hab gehört das hier hilft." meint Rosalie. Dann bohrt sie ihm ruckartig ihren Pfennigabsatz in den Rücken. Oh? Einen Menschen hätte das vermutlich getötet. Jasper nicht, aber es bewirkt, dass er nach Luft schnappt und aufhören kann zu lachen. "Huuui! Bähm! Alter Rosalie?! Huuuuuui... Bähm?" ...WTF? "Jasper Whitlock, spuck einfach aus was los ist. Du kannst nicht ewig wie ein Irrer Lachsack unseren Boden wischen." Ohh Alice will es zwar nicht zugeben aber sie ist mindestens so neugierig wie ich. Rosalie verdreht die Augen und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Aber Jasper braucht noch ein paar Sekunden, bis er endlich kichert: "Es ist Edward!" "Was ist mit Edward?" fragt Alice, nun endgültig sensationsgeil. Was hat Edward heute angestellt? Ist es wenigstens lustig? Ohh, nach Jaspers Gemützustand scheinbar sehr! Bestimmt rennt er wieder kreischend irgendwo rum! Wie geil! Diesmal müssen wir endlich schaffen es zu filmen! "Er... Er... Hihihihihihihiiiiiii", Jasper bricht wieder in Gelächter aus. "Hahahahahahohohohohihihahaha oh Gott" Rosalies Absatz rammt sich wieder in seinen Steinrücken. Energisch zieht sie ihren Fuß wieder zurück. ... Aaaalter. Der Schuh sieht irgendwie anders aus jetzt... Der Absatz ist abgebrochen! Unweigerlich schüttelt mich ein Lachkrampf. "Hahahahaha Faaaaaaiiiil! Faaaaiiiiil!"

Eine steinharte Faust trifft mein Gesicht.

Alice' POV

Mann ist der dumm. Man darf Rosalie doch nicht auslachen. Nach fast 80 Jahren Ehe sollte er das theoretisch wissen. Aber, weißt du bei Emmett ist relativ viel nur -theoretisch- zu erwarten.

Jazzy scheint von dem kleinen Kampf gar nichts mitgekriegt zu haben. Er kämpft ja selber. Mit seinem Lachen. Wow, Alice du bist heute ziemlich bildhaft kreativ drauf!

Ein Jammer dass er sich nicht selber beruhigen kann. Ich wüsste gerade nur zu gern was Edward wieder peinliches macht. "Was. ist. mit. Edward. Jasper." ein letzter Versuch meinerseits. Jazzy reißt sich zusammen. "Edward steht (hahahahohoho) im Bad vor dem Spiegel (wiedermal hahahahahahiho) und geilt sich an sich selber auf!" HOOH MEIN GOTT. Allgemeiner Lachflash.

Er will nicht aufhören! Doch Jasper spricht weiter. "Er sagt solche Scheiße wie, mann bin ich sexy, und wooow du toller Hecht, und ...heeeeeeiiß...!" Wieder verfällt er diesem Lachkrampf völlig und alle anderen können sich auch nicht halten vor lachen. "Seine neue Frisur?!" bringe ich lachend heraus. Jasper nickt nur energisch, ohne aufhören zu können. Eine sehr lange Zeit passiert gar nichts, außer dass alle auf dem Boden hängen oder liegen und einfach nur lachen. Natürlich kann Jazzy es sich nicht nehmen lassen, diese Szene mit seinem Handy zu filmen. Ich glaube, Jasper vergöttert Booms von Euphorie, vor allem weil er sie so stark wahrnimmt. Er will sowas wie jetzt für später festhalten, um es dann nochmal genießen zu können. Ohhh Gott.. By the waay. Wir sind auf einmal irgendwie weniger... Wo ist Emmett? Und wo ist Rosalie? Und wo... sind eigentlich alle außer mir?! Rasend schnell bin ich schon auf den Beinen und auf ihrer frischer Fährte. In der Küche stoße ich zu ihnen. Was- "Meeeein Gott?! Was stinkt hier so berstig?!" Der Geruch ist einfach schrecklich! Was zur Hölle zerstampfen Jasper und Emmett da in dem Topf? Das fragt sich scheinbar auch Carlisle, der gerade würgernd im Flur vorwärtskraxelt. Sein Büro ist mit der Lüftung der Küche verbunden. "Alice... *würg*... Was- zur Hölle-" Gott der kotzt ja gleich.! Boar. Kann ich verstehen. Ich muss würgen. "Ich habe keeinen Plan, Carlis*würg*le.! Keinen Plan!" Was brauen die da Abstoßendes? Ich zwinge mich näherzutreten. Hinter mir bricht Carlisle stöhnend auf dem Teppich zusammen. Rücksichtsvoll wie ich bin, schließe ich die Tür hinter mir als ich die Küche betrete. Im Raum ist der Geruch dermaßen penetrant, dass ich mit aller Kraft gegen einen Fluchtinstinkt ankämpfen muss, der mich dazu drängt, sofort wieder aus diesem Zimmer der Hölle zu rennen und die Tür von außen mit Brettern und Nägeln zu verriegeln. Blind schnappe ich ein Handtuch und presse es mir als Mundschutz vors Gesicht. Wie ich sehe sind die anderen da auch schon drauf gekommen. "Ok, Jasper. Emmett? Was. zur Hölle. ist. das." näsele ich durch das Handtuch. Da rennt Rosalie aus dem Zimmer. Scheinbar ist es jetzt doch zu viel für ihren Magen. Als sie die Tür öffnet, weht eine himmlische Woge gute Luft ins Zimmer und sehnsüchtig schaue ich ihr nach bis die Tür zuknallt. Mit größter Überwindung wende ich mich wieder den verbliebenen zwei Geschwistern zu. Ich warte immer noch auf eine Erklärung. Und danach will ich diese fürchterliche Küche endlich schnell verlassen. Und möglichst nie wieder betreten. Wieder muss ich würgen. -Endlich- wendet sich Jasper zu mir. "Willst du es genau wissen?" verstehe ich durch sein Handtuch. "..ja!.." "Ok, ähm... Es sind... Ähm Eier... Und-" ich unterbreche ihn. "DAS sind NIEMALS Eier!" Jasper rührt in dem Topf. Das Geräusch ist einfach nur abstoßend. "Alice, sie stehen schon ne Weile. Da- wir sie ja niemals essen und- Bella Eier hasst, und mal nebenbei bemerkt scheint- ihhhhhh- unser Kühlschrank schon seit Jahren defekt zu... ähm... sein..." Oh-mein-Gott! Ich muss einen Schwall Blut von gestern runterschlucken. "Dann noch... etwas Zigeunersoße... die leider auch schon lange im Kühlschrank stand..? Und noch Karottensaft... Der müsste irgendwie auch schon langsam verfallen sein, oder Emmett?" "Ja, ich mein wann haben wir den gekauft?" kichert Emmett, der als Einziger KEIN HANDTUCH trägt. "Ja! War das vielleicht 2007?! Mann Jungs ich bin echt sauer! Ihr seid für unsere Notvorräte verantwortlich und checkt nicht mal dass der Kühlschrank seit Jahren nicht mehr geht und alles so oder so nach 3 Tagen eklig wird hier in dieser! ...dieser! IRRENKÜCHE!" Vor lauter Wut habe ich sogar für ein paar Sekunden den bestialischen Gestank vergessen. Jetzt wo ich fertig mit reden bin, wird mir das fehlende Handtuch schnell bewusst. "Scheiße!" würge ich und kämpfe erneut gegen einen Brechreiz an. Gerade drückt Jasper irgendetwas aus einer gelben Tube in den Topf. "Was ist DAS denn jetzt schon wieder?!" schniefe ich mit tränenden Augen. Niemand macht sich mehr Gedanken mir zu antworten und Emmett schmeißt die ausgedrückte Tube auf den Tisch. Ich hüpfe näher und schnappe sie mit weit ausgestrecktem Arm vom Tisch. Schnell wieder weiter da weg. Was ist das... Ich lese den Etikett auf der Tube. Es ist Haarfarbe. In... Neongelb! Was hat das in einem Gericht zu suchen?! Und . kochen die überhaupt. " .?" ist alles was ich herausbringe. Da stolpert Rose wieder zu uns ins Zimmer. Dieser... himmlische... Duft von draußen... Rose trägt eine Gasmaske und wirft mir auch eine zu. Oh mein Gott Rose du Gott! Ist alles was ich denke. Begierig setze ich den Helm auf. Roses Helm ist mit meinem mit einer Sprachübertragung verbunden. Endlich normale Luft! "So Rose, vielleicht willst du mir ja sagen was hier eigentlich los ist?" "Wusstet ihr dass Carlisle ohnmächtig im Flur liegt?" "Ja." "Okkk^^" "Rosalie Cullen! Was brauen die da zusammen und warum?" "Oh hast du oben den Plan nicht gehört? Sie wollen das Edward über den Kopf kippen." ... "Was.", Deshalb die Haarfarbe. "Ahahahaha!" Ich muss unglaublich lachen. "Der Plan ist guuuut!" "Ja, nicht? :D" "Aber... Meint ihr nicht das ist etwas..." beginne ich. "...was?" "Ahm... übertrieben.?" Stille. "...Nein?" Rosalie klingt so ungläubig, als hätte ich sie die dämlichste Frage der Welt gestellt. "Ahm. Ok! ^^"

Ich glaube ich werde mich bei diesem Plan allerdings enthalten. So schlimm ist Edward ja doch nicht. Aber es reicht nicht dazu, sie daran zu hindern. Nicht seit Edward .weiß . mit Absicht mit Tomatensoße übergossen hat. Und dabei noch irre gelacht hat. Wahrscheinlich haben hier alle ihre Gründe zu diesem... ekelerregendem Zeug da im Topf...Sollen sie ihn bestrafen!

"Ahm... Rose.?" fange ich an. "Alice ich weiß du wirst uns nicht helfen!", Oh gut ich muss es ihr nicht lang und breit erklären! "Aber wenn er irgendwelchen Wind davon bekommt bevor die Aktion startet, dann bist du dran Süße!" "Nein Mann! Von mir erfährt der Affe nichts! Ich denke immer noch an meine niedliche... wundervolle... tollige-" Aber in den Gedanken an meine weiße Röhre werde ich unterbrochen. "Jaja, weiße Cordhose. Ich kann mich an den schlimmen Abend erinnern. Aber das wär doch eigentlich ein Grund uns zu helfen.? Wir könnten deine Vision zu dem Event gebrauchen..?" "Nein das reicht nicht!" Sie hat ja Recht ich könnte mal nachschauen wie dieses ... Event? ... enden wird! *würg* aber nicht hier! Rosalie seufzt ins Mikro. "Ja, Rose. Ich bin dann oben. ... Endeee ;D" Gerade noch rechtzeitig fällt mir ein, dass ich den Helm lieber vor der Tür absetze. Endlich raus hier. Endlich knallt die Tür ins Schloss. Ich reiße mir den Helm vom Kopf und sauge diese Luft der Erleichterung ein. Wie ein frischer Frühlingsmorgen! ^^

Da fällt mein Blick auf Carlisle. Oh Gott der Arme! Er liegt immer noch mit ausgestreckten Armen auf dem Teppich. Wie ein Blitz bin ich bei ihm und wecke ihn. "Carlisle? *klatsch* Carliiiiiiisle! *klatsch klatsch klatsch klatsch klatsch klatsch*" "Ahhhh! Alice!", ah. "Alice was geschieht in unserer Küche? Was verursacht diesen unvergleichbar-" ich beruhige ihn ein bisschen. "köstlichen DUFT?" ... "Jaajaa, ich weiß-WAS!?" Er scheint noch nicht bei Sinnen zu sein. Oder durch den Gestank wurden seine Wahrnehmungsorgane gestört. Hoffentlich nicht für einen unabsehbaren Zeitraum! "Alice! Bitte! Was macht ihr da? Ich will- es essen! Ich WILL ES UNBEDINGT KOSTEN!" Omg Er macht mir Angst! "Shhhht, is guuut Carlisle. Jasper, Emmett und ahm Rosalie... kochen... etwas-", Carlisle versucht sich zu befreien und aufzuspringen. Ich halte ihn fester und werde mit meiner Stimme lauter. "-was allerdings nicht für dich ist sondern für Bella Carlisle das ist kein verdammtes Blut! Beruhige dich verdammt nochmal!" Irgendwie schaffe ich es ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer zu schleppen/zerren und ihn dort einzuschließen. Den Schlüssel stecke ich mir in den Ausschnitt. Seufzend flitze ich in mein Zimmer, um wenigstens mal kurz zur Ruhe zu kommen. Nochmals seufze ich und lasse mich auf unser großes Bett fallen. Ich versuche mich meinen Visionen hinzugeben, aber meine Gedanken in die Richtung von Jazzy, Emmett und Rose zu lenken... Da! Eine Vision. [...] "Oh mein Gott wie geil ist das denn! Ahahahahahaha!" :'DDDD Ich hoffe, keiner im Haus hat meinen Lachflash gehört.

_Wie gesagt, sendet mir Ideen per Nachricht! Bestimmt habt ihr gute Einfälle!_

_LG ^^_


	2. Edwards neue Haare, Part 2

Edwards neue Haare

Part 2

Emmett's POV

Weiß gar nicht was die haben. Sooo schlimm riecht das doch nicht. "Ok, ich denke es reicht Rose." Jasper nimmt ihr die Zigeunersoße aus der Hand. "Wirklich? Riecht es eklig genug?" kommt eine mechanische Stimme aus der Gasmaske. Gar keine Satzmelodie. Shit von heute. Zu meiner Zeit! Da. Da haben die Gasmasken wenigstens noch echt geklungen! Okkk ich merke selber dass dieser ganze Gedanke ziemlich der bescheuertste ist den ich heute hatte. Warte. Nein. Aber egal! "Im Gegensatz zu dir trage ich keine Gasmaske! Glaub mir Rose. Das ist das Abstoßendste was ich je gerochen hab." Jasper presst sich das Handtuch fester an den Mund. "Schmecken tut es noch viel schlechter." merke ich an. Höh? Was sollen diese... erschrockenen Terror-Gesichter! Sogar ohne das metallische Würgen kann ich durch das kleine Fenster erkennen dass Rose ziemlich angewidert ist. "Waas?", ich frage mich echt... "Ein echter Koch steht eben zu seiner Kunst!" Und was soll jetzt bitte das Kichern?! Also Leute wenn das jetzt eine Anspielung auf das Wort "Kunst" ist, dann bin ich beleidigt. "Kuuuunst?" lacht es mechanisch und normal. "Ach f*ckt euch!"

Rosalie's POV

Emmett wirft den Löffel in die Spüle. "Das Mistzeug ist glaub ich wirklich fertig." Ich hätte als Mensch an dieser Stelle Herzklopfen bekommen. Oh Gott es ist soweit! Jasper geht in die Knie und reibt grinsend die Hände zusammen. "Das wird ein Spaß!" lacht er. Emmett stimmt mit ein und auch ich muss kichern. "Aber hallo! Ob man die Ähnlichkeit mit Jedward dann noch sieht?" meint Emmett. "Hmm eigentlich tun wir ihm ja einen Gefallen ;)" murmelt Jasper verschmitzt. "Sag nicht sowas! Und jetzt lasst uns anfangen!" drängt Emmett. Gute Frage. "Wie wollen wir die Apparatur im Bad eigentlich zu Stande bringen?" muss ich fragen. Wie ich die kenne haben die da nicht drüber nachgedacht. "Mist." Emmett fängt schon an zu fluchen. Ich hatte wohl Recht. "Wir brauchen Alice! Sie wüsste wie das geht!" "Jasper, sie hat abgeschworen uns zu helfen. Keine Chance!" stelle ich klar. Auf einmal ist es so ruhig. Motivation gesunken. Aber hallo? Weeen haben sie schon wieder vergessen? Mich! Zufällig bin ich sowas wie ein Hobby-Automechaniker? Aber lass sie erstmal selbst drauf kommen. Sie sollen lernen mich zur Kenntnis zu nehmen! Ich setze mein genervtes PokerFace auf. Uuups. Das hat mich scheinbar verraten. Auf einmal starren mich die beiden mit diesem 'AchJa!'-Hoffnungsblick an, als wär ich Gott. Brav. Selbstbewusst werfe ich meine Haare zurück und starre zurück. Und bedenke kurz meine nötigen Gerätschaften."Ich brauche eine von deinen Trainings...spulen...dingern... von einem deiner Gewichte Emmett, eins von deinen Suizidseilen, Jasper,", laaangsam könnte er mal kapieren dass wir nicht so einfach sterben. Und gefälligst nicht so emotional sein! "...einen Haken und ein paar große Ösen." Jauchzend springt Emmett schon aus dem Fenster und Jasper die Treppe nach oben. Ha wusste nichtmal dass ich mit meiner These verdammt nochmal richtig lag! Och nee... Wir müssen echt netter zu Jasper sein ): oder einfach öfter ein bisschen Euphorie aufwedeln. Dürfte schon reichen. Oh! Da kommt schon Emmett! Er hat seine Gewichtspule oder wie man das auch immer nennt und die Ösen und den Haken aus unserer Garage besorgt und schon kommt auch unser Emo mit einem dicken Seil. "Ich bin kein! Emo!" versichert er mir. "Jaa. Klar. Danke Jungs! Also, die hier müsst ihr an der Decke in einer Reihe von über dem Spiegel bis zur Tür und noch weiter über der Tür lang im Flur befestigen. Das hier..." Und ich erkläre ihnen meinen Flaschenzug. Ein Glück dass das Bad eine hohe Decke hat, sonst könnte man die Aktion vergessen. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten haben sie oben das ganze Gestell aufgebaut. Wenns erstmal zum Praktischen kommt... Hinter der Badtür geht eine Treppe zum Dachboden nach oben. Dadrauf werden wir sitzen und uns vorerst verstecken bis unser Plan zum Einsatz gebracht werden kann. "Ich hol dann mal den Eimer!" flüstert Jasper uns zu. Emmett und ich nicken. "Pass auf dass es nicht das ganze Haus vollstinkt bitte!" "Was soll ICH denn da bitte dran ändern?" flüstert Jasper zurück. Ich verdrehe die Augen. Schon bald ist er zurück. Fein. Dann können wir unser gutes Stück ja mal an seiner Stelle verankern. Sprich, den Eimer an den Haken hängen. "Halt das Seil straff!" flüstere ich Jasper zu, der hinter der Tür auf unserem Posten steht. ...Perfekt. Wird gut kippen. Emmett und ich stehlen uns aus der Tür und werfen noch einmal einen Blick in das Bad. "Geil! Es ist nichts zu sehen!" Ich freu mich auch wie weit wir gekommen sind. Jetzt darf nur nicht Dummes mehr passieren. Zum Beispiel dürfte Jasper jetzt nicht plötzlich das Seil loslassen. Bei dem Gedanken erwarte ich fast dass es wirklich passiert. Das hätte zu uns gepasst. Aber Jasper war brav, als wir an unserem Posten auf der Dachbodentreppe hinter der offenen Badtür ankommen. Jetzt ist eigentlich nur noch warten angesagt. "Wartet! Ich hab noch ne Idee!" flüstert Emmett auf einmal und ist schon verschwunden. "Höh?" kommt nur gleichzeitig von mir und Jasper. Aber da kommt er auch schon wieder angezischt. "Das hier ist ein Bewegungsmelder. Er lässt sich mit meinem Handy verfolgen." sagt Emmett und hält uns ein kleines rundes Teil hin. Wow! "Die Idee ist gut!" lobt Jasper ihn. "Ja! In der Tat bin ich beeindruckt von dir!" Mein Boy. Er befestigt die kleine Kamera irgendwo über dem Spiegel und kommt schnell wieder. Jasper hat das Teil schon mit Emmetts Phone verbunden.

Alice' POV

Haaach... Ob es schlau war, mich aus dem Plan rauszuhalten? Reingezogen werde ich am Ende garantiert trotzdem. Allein schon weil ich diese von Langeweile getriebenen rachesüchtigen Hühnchen nicht versucht habe aufzuhalten. Was für ein Fehler! Resigniert seufze ich... Oh, da nähert sich jemand unserem Zimmer! Eindeutig Esme. Sie bleibt vor der Tür stehen und-*tock tock tock* Was sie wohl will? "Jaa?" Esme öffnet die Tür. Sie sieht verwirrt aus. Ohh ja eindeutig, sie streicht sich die Haare zurück. Ich hebe eine Augenbraue. "Alice?", fragt sie fast ein bisschen weinerlich. "Ja, was ist denn los, Esme." Sie atmet laut aus. "Hast du eine Ahnung wo Carlisle ist? Er hat seine Tür abgeschlossen. Aber ich brauche dieses Buch..." Schwungvoll stehe ich auf den Beinen. "Er ist nirgendwo hingefahren." gebe ich ihr einen Ansatz der Wahrheit. "Aber warum macht er dann nicht die Tür auf, Alice!" Hhhh... Dann halt die alte Notlüge. "Wahrscheinlich ist der mal wieder so in diese Internetseite vertieft, dass er dich überhört hat." Bähm. Das ist das unlogischste was ich heute von mir gegeben habe. Ich meine- der Typ ist ein Vampir! "Was für eine Seite?" Scheiße, Scheiße, Mist was habe ich nur gesagt! Ich habe das mal überhört, Esme, ja? Wir sind schon fast an Carlisles Tür angekommen. "Alice! Was für eine Website bitte?", ich stöhne ausweichend. "Antworte mir!" Sie muss denken dass Carlisle Pornos guckt. Wenn sie nur wüsste wie es wirklich ist.! Wir sind jetzt da. Ich greife in meinen Ausschnitt. Esme starrt mich an als wär ich verrückt. "Esme. Warte einfach hier. Ich hole das Buch. ..wie hieß es nochmal.?" murmele ich zerstreut, während ich aufschließe. "Das- ... kann ich dir nicht sagen, Alice. Könntest du mich- einfach- vorbeilassen!" presst sie zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, als ich versuche ihr den Weg in das Arbeitszimmer zu versperren. Warum sieht so peinlich berührt aus? Hat es etwas mit dem Buch zu tun? Hmmm was könnte Esme peinliches lesen wollen? Was dazu noch in Carlisles Bücherregal steht? Was- "AHHHH! Esme!" Ich war zu tief in meinen Gedanken, es war der kleinen zierlichen Esme ein Leichtes, mich umzuwerfen. "Ahhh..." ich reibe mir den Kopf. Mist, Esme ist im Zimmer! Ich rapple mich auf, um zu retten was zu retten ist. Dann kann ich ja gleich sehen, was high Carlisle macht. Vorsichtshalber schließe ich die Tür hinter mir ab, als ich das Arbeitszimmer betrete. Dann. Drehe ich mich um. Zuerst sehe ich nur Esme. Sie steht in der hintersten Ecke. Schnell bin ich bei ihr, bereit ihr die Augen zuzuhalten. Aber zu spät. "Carlisle?! Was zur Hölle machst du da!" Mein Blick wandert zu unseren Füßen. Ohh Mann. Jetzt kann ich Esmes Reaktion verstehen. Carlisle, er- kauert auf dem Boden und- inspiziert die untere Wand! Mit... der Lüftung der Küche. Alles klar. Er sieht sich die Wand also nicht an, sondern inhaliert den Geruch aus der Küche! "Alice! Was ist mit ihm?! Sag doch mal was!" Hhhhh. "Er ist-... high. Wie's aussieht." Esme entweicht die Andeutung eines *nichtlustig!*-Lachens. "HeeWas?" Sie beugt sich zu ihrem Mann hinunter. Gott. Wie soll ich das ihr oder irgendwem erklären? Und was genau versucht Esme da eigentlich bei Carlisle? Versucht sie ihn, durch Küssen aus dem Rausch zu erwecken? Aber warte... Sie küssen sich gar nicht. "hhhooomeingooad! Was ist das!"

"Die Lüftung zur Kü-" Nein. Nein, das kann nicht die Realtität sein. Wach auf, Alice! Ich kneife mich. Wach auf! Das muss ein Traum sein. Es kann nicht sein, dass Esme auch dieser merkwürdigen Droge verfallen ist. Nein, das geht nicht. "Was ist das! Ich will es ESSEN!" Auch sie hängt mit der Nase an der Lüftung. Ich lasse mich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Das ist zu viel.

Aber was kann ich tun? Eigentlich nichts. Tja, sie müssen ihren Rausch wohl dort ausleben. Und warum sollte -ich- mich eigentlich dafür verantwortlich fühlen? Ich trage an dieser ganzen Sache ja wohl die kleinste Schuld! Schwungvoll erhebe ich mich aus dem Sessel und drehe dieser absurden Szene erleichtert den Rücken zu. Und zum heute dritten mal schließe ich diese Tür ab. Nur dass dieses mal eine Person mehr dadrin abspackt. "Whew, jetzt brauch ich erstmal ne Erfrischung."

Jasper's POV

5 Minuten zuvor

Maaann, wir warten hier schon 10 Minuten. "Edward, schwing deinen dummen Arsch ins Bad!" flüstert Rosalie genervt. Emmett klopft ihr auf die Schulter. "Keine Sorge, Honey. Nach dem was Jazz vorhin erzählt hat, ist Eddipoo nach seinem Friseurbesuch narzistisch genug, um aller viertel Stunde im Bad vorbeizuschauen. Der hält es doch nicht so lange aus ohne sich." Stimmt, was Emmett sagt, klingt plausibel. "Recht hast du. Und habt ihr nicht auch so das Gefühl, dass sich dieser Eimer sehr bald entleeren wird?" pflichte ich ihm bei. "Ja!", "Ja." Sie nicken sich überzeugt zu. "Yeah, endlich wird Jedward seine Lektion erteilt kriegen." flüstert Rose. "Ja, wenns kein anderer macht, ne?" sage ich. "Alice hat noch nicht genug Gründe dafür erleiden müssen und empfindet deshalb noch so viel Sympathie für ihn, Esme hat ein zu gutes Herz um irgendwem irgendwas zu tun, und Carlisle ist unergründlicher Weise immer noch davon überzeugt, dass sich hinter dieser erstmal offensichtlichen Maske eines geistig Verwirrten noch abnormale Intelligenz verbirgt." Emmett spricht aus, was uns allen aufgefallen ist. Gerade will ich meine daraus folgende Frage stellen, nämlich wie es dazu kommt. Aber in dem Augenblick in dem ich den Mund öffne, hört man einen Schrei von einem weit entfernten Zimmer. "Shhht! Habt ihr das gehört?" "Ja!", flüstere ich Rose zurück. "Das klang wie Esme!" meint Emmett. Rosalie nickt und flüstert: "Ja, aber das war kein Schmerzensschrei. Ich glaube sie freut sich über irgendwas, oder was meint ihr?" Sie hat Recht. Wieder ertönt dieser Schrei. Er klang fast genau wie der andere. "Oh.", mir fällt auf einmal etwas daran auf. "Oh. Meint ihr, sie-..." In dem Augenblick, in dem Rose sich auf einmal peinlich berührt fühlt und Emmett irgendwie angeturned, klappt eine Tür. Für eine Sekunde hört man Esme lauter, dann schlägt die Tür wieder zu und Schritte nähern sich. Wir schrecken auf. Das muss Edward sein! Wild überdenken wir alle nochmal unseren Plan. Dann entsperrt Emmett sein Handy und wartet auf das Signal, dass sich jemand unter dem Spiegel bewegt. Ich halte die Schnur fester und schaue Rosalie an, die mir Bescheid sagen wird, wenn ich es tun soll. Die Schritte haben jetzt das Bad erreicht. Unsere Aufregung steigt. Und ausgerechnet ich muss gleich die von uns allen ausbaden. Oh, ich könnte sie wirklich mal etwas beruhigen. Calm! Calm! Gut, ihre Ruhe hilft mir. Jetzt spüre ich ja nur noch meine eigene Aufregung. Zwei Drittel weniger. Wir hören wie Jedward jetzt das Bad betritt. Emmetts Hand um das Handy und meine um das Seil verkrampfen sich. Hoffentlich erwischen wir den richtigen Moment. Wir hatten keine Generalprobe. Wenn das Gesplädder Jedward nicht trifft, erschreckt er sich wenigstens. Ok. Ich atme tief durch. Gleich muss das Signal kommen. Meine Augen richten sich penetrant auf Rosalie. Man hört im Bad Wasser rauschen. Es dauert länger als wir erwartet haben. Emmetts Handy leuchtet hell auf. Das Signal. Rosalie wartet eine Sekunde. Dann. "Jetzt!" flüstert sie aufgeregt.

Carlisle's POV

Meine Selbstbeherrschung, auf die ich mich sonst so sicher verlassen kann, ist wie nie da gewesen. Dieser DUFT! Meine Gefühle sind identisch mit denen, die ich verspürte, kurz nachdem ich verwandelt wurde. Ich bin ein Neugeborener. Meine Nase lässt sich einfach nicht von der Lüftung lösen! Zudem ist mir in den letzten Minuten schleichend bewusst geworden, dass mein Lebensinhalt kleiner wird. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich nehme einen tiefen Zug aus der Lüftung. Komisch. *riiiieech* ... Hm. *riiiiiiiiiieeeeeech*

Ich glaube ich weiß es. Der Geruch wird schwächer. Meine Reaktion auf diese Erkenntnis ist sofort geteilt. Zu aller erst einmal, erscheint mir das äußerst negativ. Ja, durch und durch, negativ! Doch dann meldet sich eine andere, vernünftige Seite zu Wort. 'Positiv. Der sinkende Zustand des Rausches wird es dir sicher ermöglichen, deine Nase von der Lüftung zu lösen.' 'Aber verspüre ich überhaupt den Wunsch dazu? Was spricht dagegen, einfach den Rest meiner Existenz das hier zu tun?' 'Alles! Außerdem bist du gerade dabei, dich wieder einzukriegen!' 'Ich höre eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich glaube eher nicht?' 'Das ist normaaaal?' 'Nein, das wage ich zu widerlegen. Mit der Versicherung, dass mir das noch NIE passiert ist.' 'Du bist allgemein nicht normal, du bist ein verdammter Vampir! Das ist MIR zum Beispiel noch nicht passiert.' 'Warte mal, wer bist du eigentlich?' '...Bist du schizophren?!' 'Ach, hau ab!' 'Nur zu gerne! Mit dir ist es ja nicht auszuhalten, du blondierte Leiche!' 'DAS IST NATUR!' 'Ja, is mir klar, ne. Tschüssikowski, ich bin wieder bei Jedward. Huch! Ich hatte ihm versprochen ihn nicht so zu nennen.' Wusste ich doch, dass mich diese Denkweise an jemanden erinnert hat. Jetzt, wo ich langsam wieder erwache, werden mir gleich zwei Sachen klar. Erstens, vor ein paar Sekunden ist Alice aus dem Zimmer gegangen. Zweitens, neben mir liegt meine Esme. Sie befindet sich im gleichen Zustand wie ich (huhuhu! Saw!). Sie ist am Erwachen. Warum ist ihr das auch passiert? Mit größter Anstrengung gelingt es mir, mich aufzurichten. Und damit meine Nase von der Lüftung zu lösen. ... Was ist hier nur geschehen?

Jasper's POV

Meine Muskeln reagieren sofort automatisch. Ich muss meiner Hand keinen Befehl geben, die Bewegung auszuführen. Mit Gefühl am Seil ziehen und das immer wieder. Wer wird das eigentlich wieder aufwischen? Also ich jedenfalls nicht! *Splash Splädder Splädder Splash* Der Eimer ist leer. Nichts kommt mehr raus. Stille. Jedward scheint unter Schock zu stehen. War da überhaupt jemand im Bad? Sekundenlang passiert gar nichts! Wir drei stehen, in unserer letzten Bewegung verharrt, unbeweglich auf der Dachbodentreppe. Aus dem Bad hört man nur leises Tropfen und das Quitschen des noch immer in der Luft schwingenden Eimers am Haken. Was ist los? Was ist im Bad? Dann. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Jedward mal wieder und sein dummes Kreischen. Klingt fast richtig, richtig weiblich! ... Aber echt weiblich! Kreischt der echt so weiblich? Weiblich? Hä? Hä? Das unglaublich hohe Kreischen weilt immer noch an. In den Gefühlen meiner Kameraden lese ich neben der großen Aufgewühltheit - absolut verwirrt. Da hört man schnelle Schritte auf der Treppe. Da scheint jemand eher die Treppe hinaufzuspringen! Sie befindet sich ein Stück links neben der Ecke, die zum Dachboden hinauf führt. Schon ist der Springer am Kopf der Treppe angekommen und eilt nun den langen Flur lang. Ist sicher jemand, der Jeddy zur Hilfe kommen will. Da flitzt er an unserer Sicht vorbei. Ja, er. Was? WAS? ER? WIE KANN DAS SEIN!? Wie kann es sein, dass EDWARD an unserer Treppe in Richtung Bad rennt?! Wo er doch im Bad ist?! . nicht.

Und er war nie da. Diesmal nicht. ACH DU SCHEIßE! Wen haben wir erwischt?! Wen haben wir verdammt nochmal mit verdammter stinkenden Kotze überschüttet?! Rosalie zieht scharf die Luft ein. Emmett ist wie erstarrt. Genauso wie ich. Wieder setzt dieses Kreischen ein, und jetzt klingt es über alle Maßen wütend. Auf einmal kommt es mir vage bekannt vor. "Nein...", flüstere ich wie in Trance. "Nein!" Das darf bitte nicht wahr sein... Edward scheint schon seit ein paar Sekunden vor der geöffneten Badtür zu verharren. Jetzt sagt er etwas, in einer Pause des viel zu weiblichen Kreischens. "... Alice?" ist alles was er sagt.

NEEEEEEEIIIIIN!


End file.
